


Rainy Days

by ExiaRamsay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExiaRamsay/pseuds/ExiaRamsay





	Rainy Days

Los días fríos son deprimentes.

Ya ha escuchado esa frase antes, pero no le hace sentido. Esa tarde nada quebrará su espíritu; es un día de lluvia.

Corre entre el resto de sus compañeros, salpicando entre los charcos, pisando cada uno de ellos, como si de una competencia se tratara, en la que esquivar uno de ellos significara la descalificación. Viste botas, largas y coloridas, regalo de su séptimo y último cumpleaños.

No hay paraguas, no hay abrigo, pero qué más da, ella es feliz así. Cruza la avenida, justo en ese paradero de buses, en el que los caminos de su amiga y ella se separan, se ríe hacia sus adentros, hay expectativas. No importa cuán húmedo quede su cabello, no importa cuántos revoltijos queden en su ropa, para ella son medallas, de que en un día lluvioso se divirtió como nadie, y continúa siendo un sol para esa persona. Aquella que le espera tras la ventana.

Llega hasta su hogar, antes de entrar respira profundo, es la mejor parte del día. Cuando la puerta se abre, sigue un abrazo, sigue una toalla que frota con ternura su cabello. Bebe un tazón de chocolate caliente, mientras narra las últimas ediciones de su historia de pegasos y unicornios. Cuando ya se hace de noche, es vestida con su pijamas celeste, con estampados de muñecos de nieve y zanahorias. Es besada en la frente con un deseo de dulces sueños, y sin demora ella cae en los brazos de Morfeo.

 

Catorce años más tarde, es un día de lluvia.

Camina por la avenida, aunque el paisaje es distinto, a veces su mente la lleva a uno más reconocido, pero añejo y bastante rebobinado. La cinta se terminó por estropear en algunas partes, así que recurre a la imaginación para completar el recuerdo. A veces son memorias de años más oscuros, y confunde la nostalgia con la angustia.

Viste sus botas, pero no son coloridas, son largas, pero no son de lluvia. Pisa los charcos pero el agua no salpica. Pisa el asfalto, no le importa haber sido descalificada.

Hay paraguas, hay abrigo; porque no dejará que ni una sola gota empape su alma ese día. Cruza la avenida, en ese paradero que le recuerda a su amiga de la infancia, suspira, no hay ansias, no hay expectativas. No trae ninguna medalla a casa.

La puerta no se abre, no habrá abrazo, no habrá toalla, no habrá chocolate caliente. No habrá historias, los pegasos y unicornios nunca existieron de cualquier forma. Su mente ya no es tan inocente, sus laberintos tienen peores demonios como guardianes.

El cuento termina allí, porque después de todo, no hay nadie esperando tras la ventana.

Los días fríos son deprimentes.


End file.
